The present invention relates firearm sound suppressors and in particular to a suppressor for automatic weapons.
Firearms are often used in situations where the very loud sounds resulting from firing the weapons may both give away the position of the shooter or, especially indoors, temporarily deafen the shooter and others nearby. In a combat situation, giving away a shooters position may result in receiving hostile fire. Even temporary deafening may prevent communication between team members and prevent the shooter from hearing danger signs.
Many known suppressors are available, but suffer from various deficiencies. Many do not reduce sound levels sufficiently.
When used on automatic weapons, suppressor temperature may build quickly. Bullets are commonly constructed of jacketed lead. The lead softens quickly with temperature and melts at 621 degrees Fahrenheit which is a problem in known suppressors made of stainless steel and other materials which hold the heat inside the suppressor creating an oven like environment for the bullets to pass through. Lead melting temperature can be attained on known suppressors after as few as 60 rounds are fired in a full auto burst. This high temperature causes the lead to deform resulting in destabilizing the bullets as they pass through the suppressor causing baffle strikes and catastrophic failures.